Digimon Adventure 2 crest of Miracles
by guardian of the aura Aurasoul
Summary: Skylar Miramiki was a girl a cold hearted girl after her father's death is a digidestine and holder of the crest of Miracle her heart became kinder but she still felt emptyness that was when she met Tai and the digidestines and after a whlie Skylar grew to trust them then the Human and Digital world are in perial again. Will Skylar learn to trust her new friends or be alone again?
1. Chapter 1 proluge and destiny

Prologue

A girl of 14 wearing a white shirt, a green jacket, a knee-length brown skirt, and white boots carrying a brown bag was coming inside her home she took off her boots." Mother I'm home", she said emotionless.

And a women wearing a white dress her blond hair in a bun and her blue eyes shining." Welcome home Skylar. How was your day at school"? she asked.

" Same as any other day oh I got a A+ on my test", Skylar said shrugging.

" Oh that's wonderful dear. And did you made any friends"? her mother asked.

Skylar shook her head in annoyance."Mother I don't need friends I need to work now I got to go upstairs to study for a math test", Skylar said.

Her mother frowned and stroked Skylar's blue and white hair." Skylar you know I'm worried about you ever since your father died you never been able to socialize with others", she said.

Skylar twitched and took a step back and went to the stairs." Like I said Mother I don't need friends I'm fine on my own", Skylar said.

Skylar went upstairs to her room she dropped her bag and jumped on her bed exhausted but couldn't get through her mother's words." Is she right? Am I really that alone"? she thought.

Then a light came to her room she turned to see a sphere landing on her desk it stopped glowing to show a digivice and a necklace Skylar slowly walked over to the desk to see the digivice and the necklace she saw that the digivice was color white and sky blue she then looked at the necklace to see it has a golden crest in it with a marking on it she gently took it to check it she then heard a voice." Uh hello".

Skylar gasp and turned to see a small like animal on her bed it also has a tail Skylar carefully took a step forward to it." Who and what are you"? Skylar asked.

" Why my name is Relemon and I'm a digimon digital monster and you Skylar are my partner", it said.

Skylar looked at her shocked she heard of the people who made friends with digital monsters but she never thought it was true or that the monsters exist she carefully walked over to Relemon." but wait your my partner what are you talking about"? Skylar asked.

Relemon smiled and jumped on Skylar's lap who gasp but allow it Relemon pointed at the digivice and crest with her tail." Your known as a digidestine over there is your digivice and your crest the crest of Miracles its like in the name your destiny", Relemon said happily.

Skylar looked at Relemon still in shock and shook her head."No way there must be a mistake", Skylar said.

" Theres no mistake Skylar and as your partner I'm sticking with you", Relemon said.

Skylar looked at Relemon and a tear streamed down her eye." And you won't leave me alone or abandoned me"? Skylar asked.

Relemon looked at her suprised and a little shocked." Of course not I'll never do that. What got you that idea"? Relemon asked.

Skylar looked at her then sighed." 3 years ago my father was killed in a car accident. Besides being my father he was my bestest friend we did everything together. After his death my heart is now as cold as ice I can't even make any friends I just miss my father".

And Skylar began crying over her father Relemon frowned then tryed to get into Skylar's arms she stopped crying and looked at her." Well I promise to you Skylar that I'll never ever leave you I promise", Relemon said.

Skylar looked at her she then got up and grabbed her digivice and put on her crest." Well I'll make a promise of my own. I, Skylar Miramiki will take the responsibility of not only being a digidestine but also with the help of my partner Relemon we will help any digimon in need and thats a promise".

**Chapter 1**

Skylar was walking home from school wearing her school uniform as usual then she looked around to see that no one was around then she called out." Renamon are you there"?

" Yes".

Skylar turned to see her partner after 3 months Relemon had digivolved to her rookie evolution Renamon and had been able to digivolve to her champion form Kyubimon Skylar nodded." Ok lets hurry home I want to see if there any criminals in the Digital world that need to be arrested", Skylar said.

" Right hop on", Renamon said.

Skylar got on Renamon's back and Renamon ran off in quick speed and they were at the house in 5 minutes Skylar got off of Renamon and she went in the house as Renamon disappeared." I'm home", Skylar called out.

Skylar then ran off to her room she put down her bag and changed to her regular outfit a sky blue blouse, white leggings, and she put back on her white boots she the opened her drawer and got out her crest and digivice as she turned on her computer then Renamon came to her room through her window Skylar nodded." Alright now Digigate open"! Skylar yelled.

And the both of them were sucked in the computer to the Digital World Skylar looked around and found their friend Dobermon Skylar smiled."Hey Dobermon"! she yelled, as she and Renamon ran to him.

Dobermon looked up and smiled to see them."Good to see you again Skylar, Renamon", he said.

Skylar petted his head and smiled."Same here. So any bad digimon to catch"? Skylar asked.

"So far none but we wouldn't be to lax", Dobermon said.

"Right come on Renamon let's go patrolling", Skylar said.

"Got it", Renamon said.

They said goodbye to Dobermon and headed down to the hill to the town that was next to the portal Skylar smiled to see all the friendly digimon she loved this village then she saw the leader of the village Leomon."Hey Leomon", Skylar said.

"Ah Skylar, Renamon its good to see you both", Leomon said.

"Yeah so I heard from Dobermon that there aren't any bad digimon around", Skylar said.

"Indeed ever since you and Renamon came here to bring juistice lees and less criminals have appeared", Leomon said.

"Well it looks like they're scared of us Skylar", Renamon said.

Skylar smiled and nodded."Well they should that what they get to mess with us as the holder of the crest of miracles no bad digimon shall harm this world", Skylar vowed.

And before Leomon could answer Skylar heard someone."Skylar"!?

Skylar turned and gasp of shock and fear."Taichi", she whispered.

The one that called out to her was Tai she shooked violently Renamon looked at her worried."Skylar whats wrong"? she asked.

"Re... Renamon I want to go home now", Skylar said.

"But why"? Renamon asked confused.

"Hey Skylar"! Tai called out.

"Renamon please. Now"! Skylar yelled.

Renamon nodded as Skylar got on her back Renamon then hurridly ran off to the portal.

Tai looked confused as Skylar and Renamon left and that Skylar didn't answer him then his digimon partner Agumon came over to him."Hey Tai whats wrong"? he asked.

"Agumon remember that girl I told you about"? Tai asked.

"Yeah that girl at your school that everyone saids she's cold-hearted but you still want to be her friend and been trying to talk with her but ever since your first atempt she always trys to stay away from you", Agumon said.

"Yeah well I just saw her with a digimon", Tai said.

"Must be her partner digimon", Agumon said.

"Maybe well I'm going to try to talk to her again", Tai said.

"But she'll just runaway", Agumon said.

"Matt and Joe are in her class they'll get her to stay at the last bell so I can talk to her", Tai said.

"Alright but try not to get hurt in the process Tai", Agumon said.

Tai grinned."Dont worry I won't".  
_

"Skylar why did you wanted to leave the digital world early"? Renamon asked.

It was night-time and Skylar was getting ready for bed wearing a white nightgown and now brushing her hair while talking with Renamon."Well I thought since there wasn't any criminals we should just come back", Skylar said, but Renamon didn't buy it.

"It was that boy wasn't it", she said.

Skylar stopped brushing and sighed."I can't hide any thing from you Renamon well that boy is from my school he keeps on trying to talk to me but I always get away", Skylar said.

"Maybe he wants to be your friend", Renamon said.

"I'm not going to take the chance Renamon I'm going to sleep good night", Skylar said.

"Goodnight", Renamon said.


	2. Chapter 2 The dream and truth

**Chapter 2**

Skylar twist and turned in her sleep dreaming she was in a small park walking then she saw a man with grayish blue hair and whitish blue eyes Skylar gasp of shock."Father"! she yelled.

She ran to him and hugged him tears running down her eyes."My little sky I don't have much time left I must hurry before he shows up", he said.

"He"? Skylar said confused.

"Yes he look Skylar you must begin trusting people again for soon an enemy shall come to rule the Digital and Human world you must", he said.

"I don't think I can father I mean my whole heart is like a cold ice after you died I don't think I can trust anyone", Skylar said.

"Daughter please I know of the other digidestine that wants to become your friend please Skylar if you don't everyone shall perish as the holder of miracles believe in them and the crest itself", her father said.

Then a spiral of darkness came Skylar gasp then the darkness swallowed her father."NO FATHER"! she yelled.

And Skylar gasp as she woke up she was breathing unevenly she turned to see she was on her bed and that Renamon was sitting on her chair asleep silently Skylar sighed."It was a nightmare but it felt so real", Skylar thought.

Then she remembered her father's words."_You have to begin trusting people again for soon an enemy shall come to rule both the Digital and Human world you must"._

Skylar sighed in sadness."but how can I trust them... They might leave me" she thought, close to tears.

Skylar shooked her head then she got out of her bed to brush her teeth and change into her uniform for school she looked to see Renamon had already left she grabbed her bag and went downstairs to see her mother cooking Skylar grabbed some toast and hurried away she couldn't face her after the dream she had Skylar then hurried in school and to her class she looked around and sighed in relieve."Taichi isn't here thank Kami now all I have to do is survive the day and I'm home free", she thought.

With Tai he was talking with Matt and Joe outside of the classroom."So all you guys have to do is have her stay at the last bell so I can talk to her", Tai explained.

"Ok. But Tai why are you trying so hard to get to her"? Joe asked.

"Is it because you like her"? Matt smirked.

Tai shooked his head looking serious at the both of them."Look guys it's not that it's just that when I see her eyes people would see coldness but to me I see sadness and loneliness and I know theres a bright sparkle in those eyes I just have to let her get it out Davis explained to me about Ken's problem before he became a digidestine Skylar looks as if she has that same problem or similar to it and like Davis I want to help her. So can you guys please help me with this", he said.

Matt and Joe were surprised at Tai's seriousness for wanting to help Skylar they agreed and Tai thanked them then the bell for class ran and they hurried to they're classes so they won't be late the day passed by quickly for Skylar as the final bell rung all the kids left quickly as Skylar made sure she had everything in her bag then as she got up from her desk and to leave Matt and Joe came in front of her."Uh hey Miramiki-san is it ok if you can stay back for a minute? One of our friends want to talk to you we promise it will be quick", Joe said.

Skylar looked at them and then her watch she sighed she grabbed a chair from a desk and pulled it out and sat down."Alright I have some time to spare but I like to make this quick", she said.

They nodded and Joe left the classroom and Matt stood next to Skylar not saying a word after a while Joe came back and Skylar gasped to see tai she tried to get up but Matt seated her down Skylar looked at them angered as Tai walked over to her and pulled out a chair for him to sit."Look I just want to talk to you Skylar", he said.

"Well I don't now tell your friend to let me go", she said.

"Not until you here me out look I know of how you never let anyone go near you and all but hear me when I say I want to be your friend I can see you've been through a lot and I want to help you", Tai said.

Skylar laughed a cruel laughed."Help me? Be my friend? Ha! Thats a whole lot of nonscence I can't believe you guys would actually think I'd fall for that", she said.

Tai looked at her confused."What are you talking about"? he asked.

"Oh don't play dumb with me I know the works first you try to become friends with me then after I begin to actually think you guys are my friends and that you actually care for me you say that it was all a prank and that I'm just a loser! Well I have had enough of it I will not fall for it like I have ever since my father died so you guys stay away from me"!

Tai, Joe, and Matt were shocked of what Skylar said having no idea that she had to go through Tai then hugged Skylar tightly she gasped of the action."Skylar I'm so sorry for your lost I never knew but please believe me when I say that me and my friends aren't like those guys we really want to be your friend and we promise you we won't ever betray you", Tai said.

Skylar was shocked of Tai's words then tears began forming in her eyes and she then began to cry missing her father, wondering why this had happened to her, and why did someone like Tai would want to reach out to her she stayed like that for a while then Skylar calmed down and got Tai to let go of her wiping away her tears she then got up and cleared her throat."Um look you and your friends, we need a proper introduction. How about you all come over to my house tomorrow at Saturday at noon", Skylar said.

"Yeah that sounds great", Tai said.

Skylar nodded she got out some paper and a pencil and wrote something and gave it to Tai."Heres my address see you then", she said.

Tai nodded and Skylar left the classroom and school then Renamon appeared in front of her."I saw everything. You ok"? she asked.

Was she ok? Skylar felt her heart's old aching not there anymore she faced Renamon giving out a small smile."Yeah for the first time I really think I am".


End file.
